the_glory_frontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Gideon Valardon
Description Personality Gideon is a devout follower of Pelor who will do anything to protect others and bring light to the darkest of places in Teol. He is a friendly and gentle man to his friends, though a force to be reckoned with to those who would threaten them. Loves dad jokes/puns and grills a mean burger. His lawn keeping skills are unparalleled. Appearance At 6'5" and 245lbs, Gideon is a large and muscular man. Brown, medium length hair with green eyes. Alternates between growing a full beard and a close shave. Notable Companions/Items/Equipment * Achilles, Gideon's loyal armored warhorse shares many of the same values as his rider. The two have been through countless deadly missions against the undead and continue to trade terrible puns back and forth. * Uses an Eagle Whistle to fly short distances with golden wings of light History Canon/General Knowledge Gideon grew up in the largely human city of Stoneholdt as an acolyte to the temple of Pelor. His mother was the head priestess and taught the young cleric the ways of worship while training him to become the next great healer of the city. Gideon's father, however, was the Captain of the City Guard and encouraged Gideon's desire to train to be a soldier. At the age of 17, Gideon enlisted with the City Guard, much to his mother's displeasure, and quickly rose through the ranks. By 25, the soldier had surprisingly risen to the rank of Knight Captain and proudly took the place of his retiring father. In his short time as Captain, Gideon became well respected by the people of Stoneholdt as a leader and protector of the city. Not much is yet known about how he became a paladin to Pelor or why he now serves as a member of the Adventurer's Guild. RP/Spoilers ....................... Significant Character Relationships/Friendships * Aius has served as an example, teacher, and friend to Gideon in his short time with the guild. * Talvyrae has proven to be Gideon's opposite in the past but has changed dramatically with time. Though her previous practice of necromancy directly contradicted Gideon's morals, the two have surpassed their differences and become great friends. * Kalvor is a fellow paladin and a trustworthy friend to Gideon. The two work well together both on and off the battlefield. * Calemir has become a close friend to Gideon as a result of their time in the Emberweaves. As a knight of Aevengard, Gideon occasionally places professionalism and duty over friendship when interacting with Prince Calemir, much to the young lord's annoyance. * Athessa is a friend to Gideon, despite the inherent and subtle animosity shared between their races. Though Elves and Humans don't get along all the time, Athessa and Gideon seem to work well together as a team. * Maz Kurgan is a fellow soldier of the City Guard and a reliable friend to Gideon. The two don't speak very often but there is always a good time to be had when they do. Accomplishments * Once freed a town of entranced villagers from a vampire mind slaver * Maintains a great lawn Trivia * Gideon is a big hugger * Absolutely hates teleportationCategory:PC Category:Characters